1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer and a liquid transfer method.
2. Related Art
A printer that includes an ink storage unit which stores an ink, a head unit which ejects the ink onto a medium, and a plurality of supply flow channels for supplying the ink from the ink storage unit to the head unit is well known.
JP-A-60-137655 is an example of related art.
Meanwhile, a phenomenon has often occurred where an ink stays inside the above-described supply flow channel and head unit. Thus, the related phenomenon results in a problem such as precipitation of the ink component or occurrence of clogging.